Side impacts to vehicles typically impose a dynamic load onto the vehicle and vehicle occupant. This places a severe stress on the occupant's body and may result in displacement of the pelvic region of the occupant. For this reason, during side impacts pelvic load must be shown to meet target loading requirements. To meet such target loading requirements, vehicle deforming systems must be appropriately designed. Conventional body structure/body interior countermeasures for meeting target pelvic load, while effective for their intended purpose, add cost and weight to a vehicle.
To address this issue, the present disclosure relates to alternative energy-absorbing measures to meet target pelvic loading requirements. In particular, the disclosure relates to a vehicle door trim panel designed to absorb energy of side impacts and meet target pelvic loading requirements solely by the trim panel design, and without requiring additional body structure/body interior countermeasures. The described door trim panel controls an interaction between the vehicle door trim and sheet metal during side impact by enhancing collapsibility of the door trim, reducing a pelvic load imposed on a vehicle occupant.